


そばにいる

by SakakimaSora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakakimaSora/pseuds/SakakimaSora
Summary: 天降打不过青梅。





	そばにいる

「5円とご縁」  
平成年历上用红笔圈出日期也说不上来有什么特殊意义的某日，黑子哲也与黑子五月解除了婚姻关系。签署离婚届，出籍，改回旧姓，收拾东西搬出位于代代木属于两人的公寓，二十四岁的桃井五月重新上路了。  
JR山手线代代木站的地下通道里，驻足于东京23区铁道路线图前，桃井握着西瓜卡在西武还是东武的选择题上犹疑不定：山手线转东武东上线到中板桥的父母家去，或是山手线转西武池袋线到沼袋拜托相田丽子收留自己。  
桃井掏出了一枚5円的硬币，并非是一时兴起寄希望于同神明之间由硬币连接起来的缘分，只是单纯的厌倦了做这样的选择题——无处可去的人为去向困扰根本毫无意义。  
食指扣住钱币，大拇指利落地轻弹。5円硬币沿着垂直轨迹翻转上抛，光线穿过硬币中间圆形的孔洞落进桃井的眼里，仿佛不断翻转、反复无常的宿命。桃井合上了眼睛，摊开了手掌，掌心的纹路干净而深刻。  
神啊，若您还怜爱这千千万万愚笨的世人，就请在此刻，看看这个迷茫而不知所措的我吧。  
——“五月，你可以离开我了。”  
带着空气般温柔气味的嗓音蓦然间在脑海中响起。桃井猛地睁开眼。  
叮——不经意间颤抖的手掌、清脆的金属声响、掉落在地又不知道滚到什么地方去的硬币。  
桃井蹲在地上无论如何也找不到那枚寄予了神明缘分的5円钱币，站起身的瞬间——她想，那一瞬间，视线所触碰到的，一定就是神明降下的旨意。  
“神明大人……真的收下了我的5円呢。”桃井望着路线图，无意识地喃喃出声。  
西武线与东武线之外，有一道将环形的山手线一分为二的笔直轨迹——JR中央线。桃井一眼就望见了那个优美得如同从松尾芭蕉的俳句中随手截取出来的名字——「御茶ノ水」。  
献给神明的5円安然落到了许愿箱底，翻转无常的宿命最终还是回到了原点。  
青峰大辉出现在桃井五月的生命开端，哪怕曾经离开似乎也无法摆脱一样必然会回来，也许直至终末也不会有所改变，所以青峰大辉同桃井五月的生命轨迹始终相关。那么也可以这么说：  
青峰大辉就是桃井五月的宿命。

御茶之水上方的天空下着滂沱的雨。桃井抵达JR中央线御茶之水站的时候已经过了下班高峰期，她站在出口处望着北面浸泡在浓稠夜色里的神田川，恍然想起东京漫长的雨季尚未过去，耳边传来拉丁区学生街喧喧嚷嚷的渺远声响。  
刷卡、进站、上车、找座位、下车、出站，桃井直到现在才后知后觉地犹豫起来，这么贸贸然跑来找青峰会不会有些不妥。警视厅搜查一课的工作任务总是十分繁重，哪怕青峰今天准时下班，桃井也不认为随意打搅他难得的休息时间是什么理所当然的事——正是由于考虑到青峰那弹性工作时间和难能可贵的休假，桃井近两年和他的联络越来越少，不能仅仅是因为普通程度的想念就打电话或者发邮件打扰青峰，当然，到底要想念到什么程度才能打电话给青峰，桃井也说不上来。  
青峰大辉是个没有多少耐心又超级讨厌麻烦的人，少得可怜的那点耐性从前奉献给了篮球，如今则被工作榨干。这点，桃井五月最清楚了。  
刚离婚的青梅竹马冒着大雨跑来投宿——这么莫名其妙的麻烦事，管你是青梅竹马还是别的什么，拖出去打一顿再谈。  
不过无论如何青峰一定会收留自己——只有将青梅竹马拒之门外这件事，那个看起来十分粗神经的男人绝对不会做。即便如此，桃井还是想尽量少给青峰添麻烦。  
“啊……为什么收拾行李的时候偏偏把雨伞忘记了呢，我真是笨蛋……总之先确认一下地址……”桃井颇感苦恼地打开携带电话里的通讯录，青峰大辉的条目就在A字索引第一个，但她已经很久没有点过了。

“……五月？”

低沉懒散的嗓音在身后响起。曾被这个声音无数次地呼唤过，条件反射早已形成。桃井不假思索地转身，反应过来究竟是谁在叫自己的名字的时候，已经猝不及防和青峰打上了照面。  
青峰穿着敞着衣领的衬衫，手里挽着薄薄的夏季外套，满脸倦意，显然是刚刚结束工作。  
桃井就那样愣在了原地。不知道是无法接受青峰突然出现的事实，还是无法忍受突然莫名其妙想要哭泣的自己。青峰就在一步开外的地方一言不发地望着她，似乎带着某种不知名的执拗在等待她开口。  
——只要开口，只要开口阿大就会原谅我，原谅我突然间跑来给他添麻烦。  
桃井的脑海里冒出这样一个奇怪的意识，并且挥之不去。  
但是，好艰难……为什么会觉得，和阿大说话这么困难……  
“阿大……好久不……”  
还未等她把最后一个音节吐出来，青峰一把按住了桃井的头顶，然后把她的长发揉得乱七八糟，顺便接过桃井手里的行李袋，不出意料一脸“好麻烦”的表情，朝车站旁的濑户乌冬努了努下巴：“走，先去吃东西，我可是饿得快死了。”

桃井五月与黑子哲也离婚后的第一顿晚饭，是600円一碗的咖喱猪排乌冬面。  
当然，600円一碗的咖喱猪排乌冬面是不可能满足得了青峰大辉的。桃井看了一眼价目表上，大碗鳗鱼温泉蛋乌冬豪华套餐下方的标价，不由得担心起青峰每个月的收入能否养得起他的胃袋。  
不过那种担心大概是多余的吧，阿大看起来只是有点累，面色倒是很不错——咦？  
桃井意识到自己好像说了个冷笑话。  
“饱了，多谢款待——”青峰放下了筷子，拖长了声调双手一合，继而半耷着眼皮看向了桃井，“五月，你很久没和我联系了啊。虽然有了哲也就不理我也是没办法的事，不过——果然结了婚的女人都这么无情不念旧吗，啊啊？”  
桃井再一次愣住了，她看着青峰，就好像回到了小时候——只要有青峰在，就不用担心跑上屋顶的猫咪下不来的那个时候，接着，就在乌冬面店里其他客人投来的惊讶的目光下，像小时候每次猫咪不见了那样，肆无忌惮地大哭起来。

“喂喂喂干嘛突然哭啊？！五月？！”  
“阿大……我，我离婚了……”

「少年と少女」  
桃井五月喜欢黑子哲也这件事，简直就像她的胸部那样显而易见众人皆知。连带着桃井五月成为黑子五月好像也变成了顺理成章的事。拥有空气一般温柔质感的少年是桃井年少时代里唯一喜欢过的人——所有人都这么认为，她自己也不曾怀疑过。  
在帝光相识，高中并非同一所但时常有见面的机会，高中毕业后正式告白，恋爱，大学毕业后办了隆重的神前式婚礼，结婚两年后离婚。  
一切到底是从哪里开始变得不对了谁也说不上来。毋庸置疑桃井和黑子都有错，一个过于任性，另一个一味纵容——这场失败的婚姻是少年少女的爱恋的结晶，那个名为“喜欢”的开端是宿命的第一次翻转。然而即便是带着所有人的祝福举办了婚礼，桃井和黑子，谁也没有从中获得过真正的幸福，这个漫长得令人窒息的错误拖延至今终于被了结，两个人都心怀愧疚。

“五月，你可以离开我了。”

桃井明白，那是名为“黑子哲也”的存在所拥有的最为宽广博大的温柔，而这个人所有的温柔都毫无保留地赐给了如此任性荒诞的自己。

“我没有大家那样出众的才华，也没有特别光辉的理想，如果这样平凡的我，桃井同学也愿意接受的话，那么——我也喜欢桃井同学，我们交往吧。”

“今后的日子，也希望五月能一直留在我身边。  
“五月，嫁给我吧。”

“五月的眼睛很漂亮，大抵是因为一直注视着‘光’的缘故吧——习惯了光的眼睛里一旦盛满了影子就会变得黯淡，那就不适合五月了。  
“我不希望五月与我在一起却不幸福。  
“就算舍不得，我也会努力习惯没有五月的日子的，这两年来的关照，非常感谢——  
“五月，你可以离开我了。”

桃井五月和黑子哲也以无比安然的姿态退出了彼此的生命，究其原因，两人都心照不宣。宿命再一次翻转后走向了回归。命运指引也好，纯粹巧合也罢，桃井五月最终还是走向了青峰大辉。  
青峰口中的两人的“孽缘”起于五岁——或许是更早之前。搬了新家之后，桃井被带去邻居家拜访——说穿了，宿命论不过是巧合的无限叠加罢了。桃井家恰好需要搬家、恰好搬到了那个街区的那栋房子里、那栋房子的隔壁名牌恰好是“青峰”——仅仅只需要三个巧合，宿命论最初的发端便完成了。  
桃井五月和青峰大辉在三个巧合的加成下，毫无意外地相遇了。

御茶之水的大雨没有丝毫要停歇的意思。青峰拎起桃井的行李袋，将外套抖开，罩住了自己，然后把眼睛都哭肿了的桃井揽了进来。在帝光和桐皇都发生过这样的情况，临近放学却下起了瓢泼大雨，两个人都没带伞——想和桃井共撑一把伞送桃井回家的男生绝对不在少数，但无一例外皆因桃井身边的青峰望而却步。想给青峰送伞的女生没准也是有的，但至少桃井没有碰见过，个中原因不容点破。  
青峰和桃井即便下了大雨没有伞也不需要第三个人帮忙，那仿佛是教科书上给出的不要求论证的实验室定理一样理所当然的事情。青峰会脱下制服外套，挡在自己和桃井的头上。  
“要走咯。”“噢！”  
懒洋洋的发令和欢快的应答，然后少年少女便紧靠在一起，在雨幕中向着家的方向飞奔，一路上溅起无数晶莹剔透的水花，仿佛正奔赴一场盛宴。

二十四岁的他们亦是如此，仿佛中间将近十年的岁月蹉跎都是个笑话。  
“要走咯，五月。”“嗯。”  
桃井跟着青峰冲进雨中的那一瞬间，无限接近的心跳让她产生了好似中间数年的时光都被抹平的错觉：曲折颠簸的一切从没发生过，任性甜蜜的错误也还没犯下，他们还是年少轻狂的青梅竹马，从未喜欢过谁、从未离开过对方、从未陪伴过除了彼此之外的其他人。

“阿大！！”  
磅礴厚重的雨声和脚下溅起水花的声响淹没了桃井的叫喊。  
“啊？！你说什么？！！”

阿大！！我们在一起吧！！

他们陪伴彼此的时间已十分长远，他们互相知悉对方的一切，就算桃井喜欢黑子也并不妨碍、而且绝对不会改变这一点。桃井没办法放下青峰不管，于是没有选择黑子所在的诚凛而去了桐皇就是最好的证明。  
那确实是没有办法的事，因为他们本就应该在一起。  
“我叫青峰大辉，兴趣是打篮球，请多关照！”  
“我叫桃井五月，暂时没有什么特别的兴趣……那么，不如我就看着阿大打球吧！”  
——桃井五月一直注视着名为青峰大辉的光，那是两人在宿命的发端初次见面的时候就立下的约定。

“阿大！！我们在一起吧！！”  
青峰脚下打滑一个踉跄，险些脸朝下栽倒在地。

「君と時間」  
青峰现在想一个人静静。  
收到逆向告白什么的，对于单身时间等于年龄的青峰来说，足可称得上空前绝后——不过如果那个人是桃井的话，好像又有点……降低了惊喜值。  
回到御茶之水一丁目青峰租住的公寓里，桃井被推进了浴室洗澡，青峰倒进沙发抓耳挠腮。  
“啊啊啊……突然之间说些什么啊！不过话说回来，五月不会太夸张了吗？不是一直……”

一直都在一起的吗？

青峰差点就忘记了黑子五月已然存在过的事实。桃井和黑子结婚的时候，他正好临时被调去品川警署参加一起重大案件的逮捕任务，因此即便早已准备好了伴郎礼服也并没有参加，只是事后匆匆忙忙补了一份结婚贺礼。桃井五月变成黑子五月这件事，从头到尾都没有给青峰带来多大的影响，甚至可以说是“毫无实感”——自始至终都认为自己存在于桃井的身边是理所应当的，桃井仍旧是自己的青梅竹马也是理所当然的，这份深重的孽缘，哪怕桃井嫁做人妻也不会有所改变：心情郁闷了就打电话聊天、遇上困难了对方一定随叫随到、加班没有时间出去觅食发一封邮件就能吃到热气腾腾的夜宵——但是青峰想起，桃井确实已经很久没联络自己，而自己也一直忙于工作而疏远了桃井。  
青峰意识到，同桃井的关系确实是在不知不觉中发生了改变，而这些细枝末节的改变累积到一定程度竟以桃井同黑子离婚为代价迎来了终结。

那意味着什么？

青峰无法继续思考了。  
“阿大！换洗衣服！拜托了！”  
“噢！”青峰翻身滚下了沙发，抓着后脑勺走进了卧室，不经大脑思考直接拉开壁橱门扯出一件自己的衬衫——他完全忘记了桃井的行李袋就在玄关这回事——放到浴室外的衣物筐内。  
“五月！放在外面了！”  
“好的！”  
——桃井伸手从门外把衣服捞进来之后，整个人都如山一般沉寂了。她简直不知道青峰是故意的还是怎么样。  
青峰的衬衫很宽松，扣上全部扣子之后，从领口能隐约看到锁骨嶙峋的轮廓，下摆直接盖过了大腿根，只是胸前的曲线过于张狂罢了。  
——原来阿大已经要穿这么大的衬衫了啊。  
小时候两个人出去疯玩一天之后回来，桃井时常到青峰家借浴室洗澡，那时两人的身量差距不大，洗完澡后，桃井就挽着湿漉漉的头发，穿着青峰的运动T恤，两个人一起窝在沙发上吃着冰镇西瓜看电视。洗完澡以后懒得把头发擦干是男孩子的通病，那么按着大喊“好麻烦！”的竹马帮他把头发擦干打理好就是青梅的天职。  
那样的时光竟然已经那么遥远了，然而封存在记忆里的画面却又如此鲜明深刻。  
桃井望着镜子里的自己蓦地释然了，坦然地拉开浴室的门走了出去。  
——那么羞耻的话都喊出来了，这点程度算什么。

——青峰的表情十分有趣。桃井饶有兴致地看着他。  
由中学时代遍览女优泳衣写真的伪不良少年成长起来的二十四岁青年警视，此时此刻尴尬得视线都不知道该往哪放，狂躁得快要化身怪兽。

末了，青峰狠狠叹了口气，望向桃井。

“五月，我们在一起吧。”

不管错过了多少，往后那么长的时间，我都想和你一起度过，就像曾经有过的那样。  
我们为什么不在一起。我们难道不就是为了在一起才相遇的吗？  
——我们本就该在一起。

—Fin—  
Sakakima Sora  
2015年3月5日00:26:42


End file.
